


The Christmas I've always wanted.

by Geekygirl669



Series: The life of Harry and James. [2]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Harry and James have the Christmas of their dreams





	The Christmas I've always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.  
> If there is just let me know in the comments.

Harry's life was the best it had ever been.

He was happily married with two kids and one on the way.

 

And as Harry seat on the sofa one hand resting on his six month pregnant belly watching as his husband helped their kids build their new lego buildings on the coffee table. He realised that even though he had been woken up at 5am that this had to be the best Christmas he has had yet. Watching his kids face light up as they opened their presants from santa, opening amazing presents from James that shows just how much his husband knows him and seeing James open the gifts he and the kids had spent ages looking for was amazing and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

"you should probably start cooking dinner." James said snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

 

"who said I was cooking?" Harry asked jokingly as he seat up.

 

"you." James said with a smile. "you still want to cook?" James asked making sure Harry was happy cooking Christmas Dinner this year.

 

"yeah I still want go cook." Harry said as he pulled himself up and off the sofa. "But I could use some help with the stuffing."

 

"yeah I come and help when you need it." James said as he helped their eldest a boy named Ethan build his police car.

 

"call when I need help." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen of their house.

 

One year after James and Harry had gotten married they found out Harry was pregnant and had decided that they were going to move out of hollyoaks and into a nice house they had found about 20 mins out of town. And it was one of the best decisions they had made. After getting married and having their kids. 

 

"Daddy." Harry's five years old daughter Rose said as she walked into the kitchen ten minutes later. 

 

"Yeah baby." Harry said turning around to look at her. 

 

"can we play please?" Rose asked giving Harry her best puppy dog eyes. 

 

"yeah I can come and okay in ten minutes okay." Harry said needing to finish what he was doing first. 

 

"okay daddy." Rose said before leaving. 

 

Harry smiled at how well behaved Rose was being. 

 

So just over ten minutes later Harry found himself sitting on the sofa helping his daughter set up her new baby stuff as James and Ethan finished building their lego police station. 

 

Once Harry had finished building the new swing for Roses toy baby he leaned back placing his hand on his stomach as he felt the baby kicking. 

 

"you okay?" James asked looking over at Harry. 

 

"never better." Harry said with a smile. "the police station looks really cool Ethan." Harry said looking over at his son. 

 

"thanks dad." The eight year old said with a smile. "can I bring some of my other lego down?" 

 

"some of it." Harry told Ethan laughing at how fast Ethan ran upstairs to get some more lego. 

 

"did you have to let him bring more down?" James asked looking over at his husband. 

 

"it's Christmas babe let them have fun." Harry said not caring about the massive mess that was their living room right now. "we can worry about the mess tomorrow."

 

"no I can worry about the mess tomorrow while you get to have fun with the kids." James jocked. 

 

"yeah well Im pregnant so I don't have to help you clean up." Harry said with a smug smile. "and I'm cooking Christmas Dinner today." Harry said standing up. "want a drink?" Harry asked as he made his way over to the kitchen. 

 

"yeah. Anything with alcahol." James shouted back. 

 

"okay." Harry said walking over to the fridge to get out a bottle of white wine. 

 

Ever since Harry found out he was pregnant he had made James stop drinking, But had decided to let James have a few drinks over Christmas. 

 

"here." Harry said about 30 minutes later when he walked back into the living room handing James the glass of wine. 

 

"thanks." James said before giving Harry a quick kiss. 

 

"were are the kids?" Harry asked looking around the room and noteacing that the kids weren't there. 

 

"gone upsatais to grab toys." James said as he pulled Harry into a hug. 

 

"how many toys are they getting?" Harry asked with a laugh as he buried his head Into James neck the best he could with his baby bump. 

 

"don't know. But might as well make the most of the couple of minutes there not here." James said as Harry looked back up at him.

 

"might as well." Harry said before leaning up and kissing James. "merry Christmas." Harry said as they broke the kiss. 

 

"merry Christmas." James said back just as they heard the sounds of feet running Down the stairs.  

 

James and Harry may not get to spend that much alone time together on Christmas anymore but they couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas then with the three people they loved the most in the world happy and content. And that's everything Harry's always wanted for life. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> If you have any requests just let me know in the comments.


End file.
